Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a flash memory, information can be recorded by altering the threshold voltage level of one or more memory cells within the flash memory. During a write operation, modification of the threshold voltage level of a first memory cell may cause disturbances to the threshold voltage level of a nearby second memory cell. That is, the threshold voltage level of the second memory cell may unintentionally change, which can result in an error when decoding the second memory cell. Such disturbances may be referred to as inter-cell interference.
Some approaches to addressing decoding errors caused by inter-cell interference involve utilization of joint decoding decisions. In a joint decoding decision, the threshold voltage levels of a requested memory cell as well as non-requested, neighboring memory cells may be read. The joint decoding decision may utilize the threshold voltage levels of the neighboring memory cells in order to accurately decode the requested memory cell. In particular, the threshold voltage levels of the neighboring memory cells may be utilized to compensate for potential interference to the requested memory cell. However, the implementation of a joint decoding decision may result in inefficiencies in systems that utilize conventional page allocation schemes for flash memories.